glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't You Want Me
Don't You Want Me, en español, ¿No Me Quieres?' '''es una cancion de ''Human League que fue presentada en el episodio Blame It On The Alcohol, interpretada por Rachel y Blaine. También es presentada en el episodio Pairability del reality show The Glee Project, cantada por Marissa y Samuel. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Blame It On The Alcohol, cuando Blaine y Rachel están borrachos durante la fiesta en la casa de Rachel, ambos suben al pequeño escenario y cantan esta canción a duo. The Glee Project En el episodio Pairability, los participantes deben realizar canciones a dúo, y esta es la canción asignada a la pareja de Samuel Larsen y Marissa Von Bleicken. Su presentación es tan buena que los dos son los únicos participantes elegidos como los mejores de la semana. Letra thumb|Blaine y Rachel se besan antes de la cancionYou were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar When I met you I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around Turned you into someone new Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now And I can put you back down too Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh... Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh.. I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you The five years we have had have been such good times I still love you But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do Don't, (Don't) Don't you want me? (Don't you want me) You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me Don't (Don't) Don't you want me? (Don't you want me) You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh... Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh... Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh.. Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh. Don't you want me baby? Baby? Don't you want me ohhh... Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh.. Don't you want me baby?